Multiple servers or server farms are used to provide web-based services to users. The servers run separate instances of a web-based service, and a user typically logs into an account using a separate authentication or single sign-on server which receives and verifies the user's login credentials such as a user login id and a password. Once the user is verified, he or she is allowed to access one of the servers or server farms. However, the presence of the separate server results in an additional potential point of failure.